


Ashes to Ashes

by SkystoneJexel



Series: The Skystone Sword [7]
Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Auspah, Caves, Fire Magic, Gen, Guthixians, Memorial to Guthix, Saradominists, The Firemaker's Curse, Zarosians, fire performance, questfic, quite a bit of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkystoneJexel/pseuds/SkystoneJexel
Summary: Jexel travels to northern Kandarin with the intent of exploring some newly-discovered Guthixian ruins, only to discover another, far more dangerous remnant from a past age along the way.





	1. A Curious Cavern

Jexel crept closer to the cart, hiding in the shadow of an old oak tree. He counted seven figures in total, seemingly human, silhouetted against the last rays of the setting sun. Once he was sure they were unarmed, he drew closer still, and overheard them talking about something.

“This is a bad idea…” said one of the figures, a soft, nervous voice. “There could be anything down there! W-what if there’s a dragon?”

“Well, at least a dragon would know how to light a fire properly,” another voice mocked.

“Sera, that was uncalled for!” said another voice.

“Sorry, but he’s really getting on my nerves, Phoenix,” Sera replied. “Are we just going to sit here all evening? If Twig is this petrified about the tiniest possibility of danger, then maybe he shouldn’t have become a firemaker.”

“He’s one of us, Sera,” replied Phoenix. “He’ll build some confidence in time. Acting like this is only going to make things worse.”

“Wait, who’s that over there?” said another figure. As she pointed in his direction, Jexel waved.

“Good evening, miss,” said Jexel. “My name is Jexel Luminel. I’m an adventurer.”

As he approached, he could make out the features of the travellers more clearly. Each of them was draped in striking, brightly-colored clothes; the type that would stand out like a blazing fire in a crowd. The one who had spotted him was a young, blonde woman with short, wavy hair and a pink tabard, and Jexel could see the familiar light of curiosity in her brown eyes.

“Oh my gods!” she said, staring at him in awe. “Are you really Jexel Luminel? I’m such a huge fan of yours! Where are you going? Are you on a quest? Oh, my manners… I’m Lina!”

“It’s nice to meet you, miss,” Jexel replied, shaking her hand. “I suppose you could say I’m on a quest. An apprentice historian from the Museum of Varrock has discovered some ruins nearby, and he’s asked for my help in exploring them. He thinks they might tell us more about the history of Guthix.”

“That’s a noble cause,” said a bald man with a graying beard. “I’ve always had a great deal of respect for the museum.”

“Yes, yes, it’s all very noble and exciting. Now can we get on with this? It’s almost nightfall, for Saradomin’s sake,” said a black-haired woman, rolling her eyes.

“Wait, Sera!” said a young man, his wavy blonde hair bouncing slightly as he turned to face her. “Maybe our adventurous friend here can help us?”

“What can I do for you, sir?” asked Jexel.

“Ah, adventurer, please allow me to introduce our band of travelling firemakers,” said the young man. “My name is Phoenix. You’ve already met Lina and Sera here.”

Phoenix gestured toward the bald man. “This is Flint…”

“Emmett…” he gestured towards a red-haired man whose clothes were covered in soot.

“Isis…” he added, gesturing towards a smiling young woman with red pigtails.

“...and Twig.” he added, gesturing towards a black-haired man who waved nervously at Jexel.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” said Jexel. “Phoenix, you said you were a group of travelling firemakers? If I may ask, what does that involve?”

“We perform! We entertain! We show the world the beauty of fire!” Phoenix replied.

“I used to be in the circus!” added Emmett. “Until I- well, never mind.”

“Until?” asked Jexel.

“There was an incident, things were burnt. Let’s say no more.” Emmett replied, breaking eye contact.

“Very well,” Jexel nodded. “So what is it you needed help with?”

“You see that tunnel there?” Phoenix pointed to a staircase carved from stone leading underground. Next to it rested a recently-removed stone hatch adorned with a glowing, semi-circular flame symbol. 

“Isis saw that place in one of her visions. We believe that in these very caves lie firemaking secrets the likes of which you could never imagine. Who knows how long this knowledge has lain undisturbed? Hundreds of years? Thousands? Think of what we could discover!” said Phoenix.

“Visions?” asked Jexel.

“It came to me in a dream,” said Isis, smiling. “There I was, lying in bed one night, and suddenly I was whisked away to these caves. There was oil and fire everywhere, and then a voice spoke to me. Such an empty voice... It whispered to me about lost secrets of fire, while a book and a figure shimmered in and out of view before me in the heat.”

Jexel simply nodded. Part of him wondered if this might just be some elaborate hoax, or maybe part of the firemakers’ performance, but he knew from Ariane that visions of the future were not entirely unheard of. Perhaps the cave really would be worth investigating.

“We’re… we’re scared to go down there,” said Twig.

“Well, some of us are,” Sera mocked. “Look, can you go first? Maybe then Twig will see there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Your group was wise to be cautious,” Jexel replied. He pointed to the mountains to the west, a formation of uneven spikes, slopes, and cliffs shadowing the group from the dusk sunlight. “Above us are the Galarpos Mountains, which separate Kandarin from the elven lands. They’re home to many deadly red spiders, who occasionally wander down into nearby caves.”

Isis gave Jexel a concerned look. “Spiders?”

Jexel nodded. “Deadly red spiders are large enough, and aggressive enough, to be a danger to humans, but I’ve handled worse threats. As long as I lead the way, there should be little risk to any of you.”

Phoenix nodded. “We’ll follow after you, my friend.”

Jexel retrieved a lantern from his pack, lighting it with a spark of his wand. “Stay here for now. Once I’ve made sure it’s safe, I’ll let you know.” He returned the wand to his belt, drawing his sword as he descended the stone stairs leading into the cave.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found himself in a stone cavern that was surprisingly well-lit. Several of the stalagmites jutting out of the lightly ash-covered ground had vents at the top that emitted tiny, candle-like fires. Apart from the flames, however, the cavern appeared to be empty. No spiders, no books or mysterious figures, no openings save for the one he had entered through. Nothing.

Still, the flames themselves were curious enough. There was something odd about them that he couldn’t quite place, and they didn’t resemble any natural phenomenon he’d ever seen.

“It seems to be safe down here,” Jexel called out towards the surface, sheathing his sword. “But there are some unusual flames down here. Perhaps your group would like to take a look at them?”

“Did you say flames?” Emmett replied, his footsteps echoing through the cave as he descended the stairs, followed soon after by the rest of the firemakers.

“Aww, I was expecting a raging inferno. These are practically church candles,” said Emmett, the enthusiasm fading from his steps.

“This can’t be all there is…” said Isis, feeling along the walls as if she expected to find some sort of secret passage. “I walked through countless caverns in my dream. It can’t just be this tiny room.”

“Isis’ vision led us to this cavern in the middle of nowhere, filled with these curious flames,” said Phoenix, walking towards the center of the room. 

“There’s no way it’s just a coincidence. There has to be-” Phoenix’s sentence was cut short as he fell forward, catching himself just in time to avoid ramming his face into the ground.

“Phoenix!” Jexel called out, rushing over to him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Phoenix replied, wiping the ashes off his tabard. “I just stubbed my toe on something, I think.”

Jexel nodded. “Wait, there may be something in the center of the cavern,” he said, as he caught a glimpse of a slightly lowered section of ground. He retrieved a shovel from his pack and carefully uncovered what he had found. It seemed to be a tiny channel running through the floor. Though its edges were slightly worn, it seemed far too straight to be a natural formation.

“Phoenix, could this be what you tripped on?” asked Jexel.

Phoenix stared at the channel. “Hmm… it looks almost like one of the oil canals we use in our performances.”

“Oil canal?” said Emmett, rushing over to the center of the room and digging the ash out of the channel with his bare hands. “Woah, it is! I love these things!”

“Be careful!” Jexel warned. “It may look harmless at first glance, but there could be traps hidden underneath. Let me make sure it’s safe.”

“Fine,” Emmett sighed, backing away from the canal.

Jexel meticulously shovelled away the buildup of ash that covered most of the canal, shining his lantern into it to make sure there were no holes in the floor, pressure plates, runic symbols, or any other mechanisms that would give away a trap. Once all the ash had been removed, it became clear that the canal was in the shape of an arrow, pointing towards the exit.

“An arrow?” said Lina, staring at it curiously. “This is exciting! What could it mean?”

“It means we should fill it with oil and set it on fire!” said Emmett. “Flint, let’s get the pitch can!”

“Beware,” said Jexel. “Assuming it’s not simply decorative, it may be a ritual shape. Without knowing who created it or what purpose it was created for, lighting it could have unexpected consequences.”

“R-ritual?” asked Twig, standing nervously near the exit. “It’s not going to summon a demon, is it?”

“Probably not,” Jexel replied. “I’ve never heard of a demon summoning ritual that involved an arrow-shaped flame. Still, I can’t rule out the possibility. Lighting it may have any number of effects, or it may do nothing at all. Is everyone sure they want to go through with this?”

“We have to try it,” said Phoenix. “We can’t have come all this way for nothing.”

“Personally, I would put anything at risk to increase my knowledge of fire,” Sera added.

“Do you even need to ask? Of course I’m up for it!” said Emmett.

“There could be valuable historical knowledge hidden here,” said Flint. “We have a duty to uncover everything we can.”

“Whatever danger there might be, Jexel, I know you’ll keep us safe,” said Lina.

“My vision has to have meant something. This is our calling, I’m sure of it,” Isis added.

“Well, I keep telling myself I need to do more things I’m afraid of…” said Twig, taking a deep breath. “It’s time for a new, braver, more adventurous me. I have to do this.”

“It seems everyone is in agreement, then,” said Jexel. “Unless anyone has any second thoughts, we should get started.”

“I’ll get a can of pitch from the cart,” said Flint, ascending the steps leading to the surface. A moment later, he returned with a tin canister. “Emmett, would you like to do the honors?”

“I’d love to! Let’s get this going!” said Emmett, taking the pitch can from Flint. He turned to face the others and performed a deep bow.

Emmett poured the pitch into the oil trench. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… the arrow of flame!” he said, setting the pitch alight. The flames spread throughout the trench, and a second later, the entire arrow was ablaze.

For a moment, the arrow of fire seemed to grow brighter, roaring as the flames flared to new heights. Then, the flaming arrow, along with the other flames in the cavern, abruptly went out, and Jexel heard the sound of stone cracking as the ground vibrated...

“Everyone out, now!” Jexel shouted, but he hardly had a chance to take a single step before the floor gave way beneath him. He heard the grunts and yells of the firemakers as they tumbled into the rift alongside him.

A moment later, he saw a glimpse of the bottom. As his feet touched the ground, he channelled the momentum of his fall into a forward roll, took a moment to catch his breath, and rose to his feet.

He heard a cry from one of the firemakers, and turned to see Twig lying on the floor, clutching his leg. “Gah! Help! Please!”

Jexel rushed over to Twig. As he approached, he noticed some dust falling from the ceiling. A moment later. He heard the sound of stone shifting…

Twig yelped as Jexel forcefully yanked him away from the edge of the cave. A moment later, a boulder slammed into the ground where he had lain, the impact echoing through the cavern. Twig stared at the boulder, shivering.

“Stay vigilant, everyone, there may be further cave-ins,” said Jexel. “Twig, please let me examine your leg.”

Twig nodded nervously, and Jexel rolled up the firemaker’s pant leg, noticing that Twig’s knee was red and swelling.

“Is he going to be ok?” asked Phoenix, a hint of worry in his voice.

“It looks like a sprain,” said Jexel. “It’ll most likely heal in time, but for now, he should avoid walking unless absolutely necessary.”

Jexel retrieved a vial of opaque yellow liquid from his pack, carefully pouring it into a smaller cup. “This is a dose of Saradomin brew,” he said to Twig. “If you drink it, it should dull the pain.”

Twig took the cup and downed the potion, grimacing as he swallowed the bitter liquid. Meanwhile, Jexel rummaged through his pack for some bandages.

“Please hold still,” said Jexel, carefully wrapping the injured knee with the bandages. “There, that should help a bit.”

“T-thank you,” said Twig.

“Is everyone else alright?” asked Jexel, turning to find the rest of the firemakers standing over him.

“A little bruised, but nothing serious,” said Flint.

“It’ll take more than that to stop us,” said Sera, brushing the dust off her tabard.

“That was awesome!” said Emmett. “Who’d have thought fire could do that to stone?”

“That was frightening, but I’m not hurt,” said Lina.

“I’m fine, but what do we do now?” asked Phoenix, pointing to a pile of stone and dirt where the stairs leading back to the surface used to be. “That was our way out… We’re trapped down here.”

“Everyone, look!” said Isis, staring at a book at the far end of the room, resting on a pedestal of stone. “I knew it… the book from my visions. We were meant to find this place!”

Isis slowly walked towards the book, drawn to it as if the faint orange glow that surrounded it were an enduring flame in the middle of a blizzard. Jexel followed close behind, ready to intervene if any danger should threaten the firemaker.

As Isis’ fingers came into contact with the book, the glow surrounding it subsided, and a new presence seemed to pervade the cavern, like a fresh gasp of breath from someone long dead…

“Zamorak!” an ethereal voice echoed, drenched in rage. Isis dropped the book and ran back to the rest of the firemakers, while Jexel drew his sword.

“Do not hide from me, coward! You have made a mistake coming back here!” the voice boomed. It sounded like it was coming from deeper within the caves.

Suddenly, the voice grew slightly quieter. “Wait, you’re not… who are you? What has happened? I can no longer sense my god. Zamorak’s plan… he must have succeeded. And I did nothing to stop it.”

“Zamorak… where is he? You will tell me now!” the voice shouted with renewed anger.

“Foul spirit!” shouted Phoenix, stepping forward from the group. “We are ferocious firemakers! Begone from this place!”

“Phoenix, wait-” Jexel began to say.

“You, ‘firemaker,’ you dare to speak to me?” said the voice. “Puny beasts! What gives you the right to be here, to awaken me to my loss? I should burn you all to ash!”

“There is no need for bloodshed,” said Jexel. “We simply seek knowledge of the art of firemaking and a way out of these caves.”

“And you think I’m just going to let you leave that easily and take my book with you? You are not worthy of my secrets!” the voice seethed. “But maybe you can still be of use. Let’s play a little game.”

“What do you wish of us?” asked Jexel.

“I will take the mind of one of your party,” the voice replied. “If you can identify who is possessed, I will allow you to pass through my caves unharmed. For each incorrect guess, one of you will die. Let’s see how well you know your friends.”

“That’s deplorable!” Jexel yelled, brandishing the Skystone Sword. “I will not allow you to toy with these people’s lives in some cruel game! If you come anywhere near them, you will face my blade!”

“Fool!” said the voice in a tone that bordered on amusement. “You expect me to cower in fear at the sight of one pathetic little Saradominist sword? I am Char, the greatest fire enchantress in all of Zaros’ army! I have set entire swathes of Saradomin’s warriors ablaze. You are nothing to me.”

“Many of the foes I’ve defeated could boast similar feats,” said Jexel, tightening his grip on the sword. “We will not be a part of your game. If that means I have to fight my way through you to protect these people, then so be it.”

Char scoffed contemptuously.

“Then you will die.”

Jexel’s lantern grew brighter for a moment, then shattered in a burst of flame. He felt glass and steel strike his clothing and prick his skin as the cavern was plunged into pitch-black darkness.

Panicked cries from the firemakers. “Get a light in here! Quick!” Lina shouted.

A flash of flaming light in Emmett’s hands. A cry of rage erupted from his lips, but it was not his voice. It was the voice of Char.

The flame in Emmett’s palms burst into a mighty inferno and hurtled across the room. Jexel heard agonized screams piercing the air behind him as he rushed towards the possessed firemaker. “Flint, get the water!” shouted Isis.

Couldn’t help. Had to stop Char. Save the rest.

He sheathed his sword, tackling Emmett to the ground. “She’s in my head! Stop her!” he heard Emmett’s voice shout, the firemaker’s eyes bulging in utter horror.

Emmett’s face abruptly twisted into a wrathful scowl. “How does it feel, intruders?” Char taunted through his body. “How does it feel to be betrayed by your own friend!?”

“Roll, Lina! Roll! Remember your training!” Jexel heard Sera shout. “Isis, help me put it out!”

Jexel held down Emmett’s arms. The body thrashed against him with even greater rage, but Jexel held firm. “No! I won’t be restrained again!” Char screamed.

Emmett started coughing, each cough more intense than the last, until a cloud of ash forced its way out of his mouth, and his body went limp.

The cloud of ash howled as it floated through the air towards the firemakers. Jexel deftly readied his wand and hurled a wind spell at it, which struck the cloud head on.

He heard Char recoil in pain as his spell warped the cloud, almost causing it to disperse. The ashen spirit drifted away from the firemakers, vanishing deeper into the caves, and for a moment, there was silence.

Jexel breathed a sigh of relief, reorienting himself to his surroundings. Most of the firemakers were unharmed, but two were lying on the ground. Their faces were charred beyond recognition, and he could identify them only by the scarce threads of color on their clothes that had not been burned to black: Phoenix and Lina.

The firemakers stared grimly at the carnage. Twig had crawled into a corner, shaking uncontrollably. Isis was holding a newly-lit torch, and Sera simply stood there, having done all she could. Phoenix’s body laid completely still; lifeless. Lina stirred ever so slightly as Flint cradled her, tears streaming down his face.

As Jexel approached, he could see more closely the gruesome fate of Char’s victims. Their skin was thoroughly blackened and peeling off, down to the bone in some places.

Flint sobbed profusely. “My Lina! Adventurer... Jexel... there must be something you can do. Please, you know how to treat wounds, don’t you?”

Jexel shook his head. “I’m sorry, Flint. Her injuries are beyond the skill of any healer, let alone a mere adventurer such as myself. There’s nothing I can do.”

He looked Lina in the eyes, though he was unsure if she could even see him. “Don’t be afraid; the pain will be over soon.”

Lina moved her head slightly in what looked like it could have been an attempt at a nod, then went still entirely. All Jexel could hear was Flint sobbing and the faint crackle of Isis’ torch.

A moment later, he heard a faint shuffling sound, and his eyes darted towards the other end of the cave, where Emmett was scrambling to his feet. “Char!” he shouted. “Where did she go? We have to stop-” he fell silent as he saw the rest of the firemakers.

“Phoenix, Lina, are they-” said Emmett, rushing over to the firemakers. “I should have saved them. Maybe if I fought just a little harder…”

“Now’s not the time for self-pity, Emmett!” said Sera. “Char was the one who did this. We’ll make her pay!”

“How are we going to stop her?” asked Twig. “She’ll kill us all.”

“I’ve already stricken one blow against her, and no evil in this world is insurmountable,” said Jexel. “I will venture deeper into these caves in search of Char. Everyone else should stay here.”

“W-what if she possesses you too?” Twig asked.

“From what I’ve heard of possession, those who are most similar to the possessor are the easiest to take control of,” Jexel replied. “As Char wields the power of fire, and I am the only one here who is not a firemaker, I stand the greatest chance of resisting her possession.”

“Besides,” he added. “We have little choice; we cannot tunnel our way out with the tools we have here. Though I can teleport myself out of these caves, teleporting someone else is beyond my abilities. The nearest lodestone is in Ardougne, and it would take days for help to arrive from there, during which you would be left at Char’s mercy. Our only options are either to vanquish her or search for another way out of these caves.”

“I-I understand,” Twig replied.

Jexel set his pack down on the ground and held his wand at the ready. “Fear not, firemakers; we will defeat this evil,” he said. “Ration the water carefully. If there are no other exits to this place, you will need it to survive.”

“Saradomin be with you, adventurer,” Flint said weakly as Jexel passed the pedestal where Char’s book rested and made his way through a tunnel leading deeper into the caves.


	2. Dance of Death

The tunnel’s winding walls were illuminated by the same candle-like flames that Jexel and the firemakers had seen when they first entered the caverns, filling them with a flickering orange light. Though Jexel stepped forward slowly, careful to keep an eye out for any sign of Char, it did not take long before he reached a rough archway leading into another room.

As he passed under the archway, the first thing Jexel noticed was a crescent flame symbol hovering in front of another doorway at the far end of the room. It looked much like the one that had marked the door leading into the caverns, but unlike the symbol on the entrance, only its outline was illuminated, and rather than a blazing orange, it shone faintly with a white flame.

Picking a small rock up off the ground, he threw it at the doorway, and sure enough, it rebounded off the symbol with a small flash of pale fire. A warding spell.

Char was surely waiting on the other side. He had to find a way through. Since the ward seemed to be fire-based; perhaps a water spell could break through?

He readied his wand, the orb above its handle glowing blue as a blast of magical water materialized from it. As the spell flew forth and hit its mark, the ward flickered briefly, but did not falter. He tried again with a stronger spell, but the cone of water simply disintegrated in mid-air before it had even reached its target, its power beyond his ability to stabilize.

Jexel sighed. He found himself wishing Ilona were there; surely she would have the knowledge and spellcasting skill to get through the ward. Wishing would not make it so, however; he would have to find another way.

He looked around the room, most of which contained little save for dirt, stone, a sprinkling of ash, and the candle-like flames that provided the only light save for the meager glow of the ward, but in the center of the room was a symbol of Zaros charred into the ground, and as he approached the magically warded doorway, he noticed that several stalagmites flanking the door had been roughly hewn to resemble stone braziers. Perhaps another ritual of fire would be the key to the ward? He would need some help from someone who knew more about fire…

He made his way back through the tunnel to where the firemakers were waiting, noticing that the bodies of Lina and Phoenix had been moved off to the side of the room, away from the survivors. Flint was sitting with his back against the wall next to Twig, who still clutched his injured leg. Isis stared at her torch, seemingly lost in thought, and Sera’s eyes were fixated on Char’s book, meticulously absorbing its contents.

The book… of course!

“See, Sera? I told you he’d be back soon,” said Emmett, gesturing towards Jexel. “Have you found any more of Char’s secrets?”

“I’ve found a magical ward blocking my way deeper into the caves,” Jexel replied. He turned his attention to Sera. “Sera, may I have a look at that book? Perhaps it may contain information that will help us get through the ward.”

“If you insist,” Sera replied, handing the book over to Jexel.

Jexel sat cross-legged on the ground and began to read. The first section of the book detailed Char’s life.

It described how she honed her fire magic from childhood, hoping to take part in her village’s annual festival, until the day that every last one of her people, the auspah, were massacred by raiders save for her.

It described her rescue by Zarosian forces, and how under Zaros, she learned to use her skills for battle, hoping to one day exact revenge on those who had wiped out her race. 

Finally, it described her betrayal at the hands of Zamorak, how he had stabbed her with a poisoned dagger and sealed her within the cavern, and how she had enchanted the book to allow her to survive, dormant, until Zaros came to awaken her.

Jexel sighed sadly. So this was who his adversary was: the last surviving member of a forgotten race. A sorceress and a dancer who could have accomplished great things, but was now nothing more than a spirit of vengeance.

It reminded him of a Fremennik fable he had once heard. Its setting and characters could vary wildly depending on who told it, but the story common to all of them was that of a warrior, wounded and barely clinging to life, after a battle where marauders had slaughtered her entire family. Despite her injuries, she endured, fighting relentlessly to take vengeance on those who had killed her family. She became so consumed with rage that she began to turn her blade on the innocent as well, and when she finally succumbed to her wounds, she died in agony, her anger still unsated.

He turned to the second section of the book, finding several illustrations of fire poi performances, depicting a six-armed woman dancing and twirling the flames around her. Each one seemed to correspond to another illustration of the six-armed woman breathing a colored flame to light a brazier. First a red flame, then an orange one, then yellow, then green, then blue, and finally indigo.

There were six pairs of images in total, and after them, on the final page of the book, was an illustration of the magical ward, along with one single sentence: ‘With my dances complete and my flames burning free, let the color of Zaros breathe life into me.’

“The ritual of fire detailed in this book seems to involve the ward I found,” said Jexel, closing the book and rising to his feet. “If there is a key, it’s most likely this.”

“Perfect. Let’s get through there and make Char pay for what she’s done!” said Sera, striking her palm with a fist.

“I won’t be able to perform the ritual myself,” said Jexel. “Your group will have to accomplish that task, Sera.”

“The part with the fire poi performances and fire breathing?” asked Sera.

Jexel nodded. “You’re familiar with those arts, I presume?”

“Nobody can breathe a flame better than me,” Sera replied. “We’ll just need one more to do the poi performances.”

“Can I take a look at those performances?” asked Emmett.

“Of course,” said Jexel, handing the book to him.

Emmett sifted through the pages. “Oh man, I can’t wait to try these out! Count me in, Jexel!”

“Then we should waste no time,” said Jexel, beckoning for Sera and Emmett to follow him.

The firemakers gathered their supplies and followed Jexel through the tunnel to the ritual room. Sera immediately approached the braziers, leaning in closer to examine them. “There’s no fuel in these, but a bit of pitch should fix that,” she said, motioning for Emmett to pour pitch into each of the braziers.

Sera retrieved some vials of liquid from her pack, each one in a different color. “These solutions will color the flame, and we have enough pitch here to keep them burning for quite a while. Let’s get this going.”

“Very well,” said Jexel. He pointed to the symbol of Zaros on the ground. “Emmett, when you’re ready, take your place within that circle. Do you remember the performances?”

Emmett glanced again at the book to refresh his memory, then set a pair of poi ablaze. “I’m ready. Let’s do this!”

Jexel nodded. “The brazier on the far left is first. We need a red flame.”

Sera filled her mouth with fuel, lifted a torch a few inches from her face, and blew. The stream of liquid ignited as it sprayed past the torch, covering the brazier in a blanket of scarlet fire.

The next moment, Emmett lifted the poi above his head, slowly and carefully tracing two flaming ‘C’ shapes in the air. The flames of the poi flared for a moment, and a ball of red fire rose from the first brazier, merging with the ward. The once-blank center of the ward now burned with the same red glow as the flames.

“It’s working! Let’s keep it up!” said Sera, preparing to breathe another solution. A vivid orange flame spread outwards from her lips, igniting the second brazier. Emmett let the poi float through the air with a slowness that made the movement look almost lazy, but there was no mistaking the grace and deliberateness of the dance, as the flaming heads of the poi carved streaks of light into the air around them.

An orange orb of flame rose from the second brazier, colliding with the ward and merging with the red.

With a puff of flame from Sera, each brazier was lit. With each performance from Emmett, another color joined the barrier. Flames of yellow, green, and blue. Emmett’s poi spiralling through the air. Flung and deftly caught again. Spinning around him in a dizzying dance.

The roaring, indigo heat uttered by Sera lit the final brazier ablaze, and Emmett performed the final dance, his tabard blurring around him as he twirled, weaving intricate, almost calligraphic patterns of fire into the air. Another orb struck the barrier, but something was still missing.

Jexel looked again at the book’s final page. “With my dances complete and my flames burning free, let the color of Zaros breathe life into me,” he recited. “Sera, can you produce a violet flame?”

“Of course,” said Sera, preparing the solution. “Where do you want it?”

“There’s an illustration of the ward on the final page of this book,” said Jexel. “Perhaps the final flame must be applied to it directly.”

Sera nodded and prepared to breathe another flame. Blazing violet escaped her lips and was quickly absorbed by the ward. There was a shrill noise as the ward glowed a bright white, vanishing in a near-blinding flash. An echoed breath vibrated through the caves, coming from deeper within.

“Get back to the others,” Jexel said to the firemakers as he drew his sword and wand. “Leave Char to me.”

He passed through the newly-opened doorway, entering a spacious cavern consisting of a small ring of raised ground surrounding a shallow pit. There was another doorway on the far side, blocked by another magical ward, and in the center of the pit was a six-armed figure wearing an elaborate golden headdress and a revealing crimson robe. The way the flaming lights of the cavern reflected off her skin suggested it had a texture akin to freshly cooled lava, and the glow of igneous veins was visible underneath.

She turned to face him. “Finally! My true form!” said Char, a resolute quality to her voice that was absent before. “I thank you, adventurer.”

“Enjoy your corporeal form while you can, murderer. I have no intention of letting you keep it,” Jexel replied. “I have come to bring justice for the firemakers Lina and Phoenix.”

Char scoffed. “Justice is just another word for revenge, adventurer, and you know nothing of revenge.” Her body seemed to smoulder with fury as it suddenly expanded to a giant’s stature. Even on her lower ground, her red eyes were level with his, and flame sprung to life in her palms. “Come and face me if you insist. Your flesh will burn like the driest of wood.”

The flames lighting the cavern went dark, and Char’s luminous rage was all that Jexel could see by. Her battle cry echoed across the walls as fire writhed in her hands, slowly coalescing into an almost solid-looking form. Jexel ran down the stairs leading into the pit and prepared to confront her…

Char unleashed her spell, summoning a wall of flame that stretched the width of the entire pit, rushing towards Jexel.

No way he could dodge that. Had to face it head-on. “Saradomin, protect me from harm,” Jexel whispered. He charged through the wave of fire, watching it wash past him as a near-imperceptible blue aura formed around him, weakening but not collapsing.

He sheathed his wand and took his sword in both hands. Rushing towards Char, he slashed at her legs. Char evaded the blade with a dance-like grace, willing blazing swords of her own into existence that carved amber gashes into the air around Jexel as he dodged and jumped away from her flurry.

Seeing a gap in her defenses, Jexel countered with a thrust. Char stepped back, out of its reach. She extended her arms outwards as she leapt into the air, forcing him back with a blossoming spray of flame from each hand and a shower of sparks.

She wove flaming rings into the air with her fingers and threw them at him in a volley. He sidestepped. A burning spear materialized to keep him from advancing.

A flick of her hand. A whip streaking through the air. He felt his shield of prayer dissipate as it struck him, igniting his cape.

He rolled across the ground to put the flame out, and several colors of light filled the cavern. He looked up to see Char with arms outstretched, an orb floating just beyond each one. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. A seventh orb above her head, above all the others: violet.

He scrambled back to his feet. She willed the orbs towards him. They curved in the air as they chased him down.

Jexel sidestepped the orbs of light, and they collided where he had stood a split second ago, merging into a single, greater white orb, shimmering as it grew brighter and brighter.

He leapt away from the orb, feeling a wave of heat wash over him as it exploded.

Another of Char’s fire whips flashed forward, hitting the ground with a blink of light as he sidestepped. There was no way his sword could parry that, but he had more than just a sword…

He drew his wand, firing a wind spell as another whip flew towards him. The streak of flame curved away from him as the spell blew past it. Another whip, another gust of wind blasting it aside.

Char yelled with frustration, and her hands blazed brighter. She twirled nimbly, and Jexel ducked as a whip from each hand soared over his head like a pinwheel of fireflies.

As he closed in, Char unleashed a hurricane of flaming swords, scribbling streaks of golden-hot light into the air with a speed and fluidity that threatened to immolate him if he paused for a millisecond. He danced around the blades, his own sword glinting in their light, and Char danced with him as she continued her onslaught, sidestepping what few attempts he could make at a counterattack. He needed to get in closer…

He made a feinted thrust at her left side. She prepared her riposte. He swatted aside her bottom left arm with a wind spell, along with the flame-sword it produced, ducking under her other two left arms. A brief opening. His only chance.

He dashed forth and swung at her leg, luminous blood gushing as pearly-white steel cut deeply into the side of her knee. Char recoiled in pain, and Jexel made a shallow cut to her thigh as she drew back.

Cerulean flames billowed around Char, forcing Jexel to back away. Even outside of their reach, he could feel their heat, and sweat beaded on his forehead. Char’s six hands rapidly wove the flames into orbs, flinging a constellation of flares in Jexel’s direction.

Jexel wove his way between the flares, readying his blade. Char summoned several blue-hot swords. She lunged at him…

She stumbled under her injured leg. Before she could recover, Jexel stabbed, piercing her in the abdomen.

Char attempted to strike back. Jexel sidestepped her swings, throwing another slash at her weakened leg that carved a deep gash into her thigh. She cried out in pain and tried to limp away, but she could no longer keep pace with him.

Sheathing his wand, he gripped the sword with both hands and slashed at the leg again. He felt his blade bite into bone, and Char collapsed to the ground. Before she could get back up, he thrust at her chest, pushing the tip of his sword through her heart. He yanked the blade out and stepped back as she conjured a blade of red fire and swiped at him weakly.

Char’s stature had diminished back to that of a human, and the light and color were rapidly fading from her body. As Jexel plunged his blade into one of her eyes, the last ember of life in her was extinguished, and the cavern faded into pitch blackness.

All was silent save for Jexel’s heavy breathing. His muscles ached and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He took a moment to rest, then felt along the walls of the pit to find the stairs, slowly making his way through the darkness back to the firemakers.

As he stepped into the light of the firemakers’ torches, each of them turned to face him, a glint of anticipation in their eyes. “Is… is she gone?” asked Twig.

“It’s over,” Jexel replied as he produced a cleaning cloth from his pack, wiping the blood off his sword. “Char has been defeated. You are safe now.” He heard a sigh of relief from Twig.

“Did you find a way out?” asked Sera.

“I was unable to thoroughly investigate the area,” said Jexel, returning his sword to its scabbard. “Without Char’s power, the flames throughout the cavern have gone out. It’s too dark to see anything. However, I did spot a passage farther within the caves. It was blocked by another magical ward, but from what I could tell, that ward fell with its creator. We should explore it at once.”

“Then let’s get going,” said Sera, holding her torch aloft.

Sera and Isis lit the way as Jexel led the group through the caves, Flint and Emmett following close behind as they supported Twig. As they approached the doorway where the second ward had been, Jexel could see a staircase leading upwards to a stone hatch. With some effort, he was able to move it aside, and the fresh, cool scent of the forest above filled his nostrils.

“We’ve reached the exit,” he called out to the firemakers below. Their boots stomped across the stairs, eager to be out of the caves.

“So it’s finally over…” said Sera. “We’ve lost some dear friends on this terrible night.”

Jexel briefly met her eyes, then looked away again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save Lina and Phoenix.”

“It could have been far worse if you had not been here, Jexel,” Sera replied. “I doubt any of us would have survived. I think everyone here will agree that Char’s secrets should belong to you.” She held out Char’s book, offering it to him.

Jexel gently pushed the book away. “It was your expertise with firemaking that breached the ward and allowed me to confront Char, and it was your group that shed their blood in search of this knowledge. The book should be yours. Besides, you’ll have far more use for it than I would.”

Sera nodded. “If there’s anything else we can do for you, let me know.”

“A replacement lantern would be helpful if you could spare one,” Jexel replied.

“Give me a moment,” said Sera, walking off towards the firemakers’ cart. She returned with a pristine lantern, handing it to Jexel. “There you go.”

“Thank you, miss,” Jexel replied. “Additionally, there is one more thing that must be done. The fallen should be laid to rest now that we are no longer in danger.”

“I agree,” said Flint. “It’s the least we can do for them.”

The group ventured back into the caves to retrieve the bodies of their companions, then set them down on the ground above. The faces of the surviving firemakers were grim, almost ghost-like in the pale green glow of the moonlit night.

“Would the Saradominist rites be appropriate?” asked Jexel.

“I believe so,” said Flint. “Lina was a Saradominist, and I think Phoenix was as well.”

“I think we should burn their bodies,” Isis suggested. “Let their physical remains burn to ash so their spirits can fly free.”

“I think they would have appreciated that,” said Emmett. “Fire was their lives, and it should be our goodbye.”

Jexel retrieved his holy book and his wand as the firemakers prepared pyres of wood and pitch. With a spark of his wand, he set the bodies ablaze and recited their last rites. Once the flames had died down, he carefully gathered their ashes, scattering them to the wind.

“There is one more,” said Jexel. “Char should be laid to rest as well.”

“Why should we do anything for her?” asked Sera. “She was vengeful and childish. Our friends are dead because of her!”

“Everyone deserves a dignified end,” Jexel replied. “Even her.”

Sera sighed. “If you insist.”

Jexel and the firemakers carried Char’s corpse to the surface, her robes still as vibrant as ever even as her skin had faded to an ashen gray.

They prepared another pyre and Jexel watched silently as the flames embraced Char for the last time. It would have to suffice; he had no idea what funerary customs the Zarosians had once kept, and there was nobody he could ask. He scattered her ashes to the wind.

“It is done,” said Jexel.

“May they rest in peace…” Flint whispered. “Thank you, adventurer.”

“You are most welcome, sir,” Jexel replied. “I must be on my way soon, however. I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavors.”

“Where to, Jexel?” asked Flint.

“To the north,” said Jexel. “I still have some work to do for the Museum of Varrock. I would recommend your group speak to them as well; Char’s book carries a great deal of historical significance and the museum would likely offer a sizable reward if you allowed them to transcribe it.”

“I would also recommend you submit it to the Wizards’ Tower afterwards so that they may study its enchantment,” he added. “If I remember correctly, there’s a representative of the tower who lives near Piscatoris; a librarimancer named Wizard Joss. You should meet him if you have the chance.”

Flint nodded. “Thank you, Jexel; we will do that, and we’ll see to it that you get a fair share of the reward as well.”

“After that, we should head to the circus!” said Emmett. “I’m going to convince Balthazar to give me another chance. You should drop by some time, Jexel. Sample some of our firemaking wonders at the Big Top Bonanza!”

“Perhaps I will,” Jexel replied. “However, Twig should avoid performing for the time being. Allow him to rest his injured leg, and try to keep it elevated whenever possible until he recovers.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of him until he’s ready to perform again,” said Flint. “Goodbye, Jexel, and good luck in your adventures.”

“Farewell,” Jexel replied, waving to the firemakers. “Be safe on your travels.”

He walked away into the forest, set down a sleeping bag at the base of an oak tree, and drifted off to sleep, glad to finally have some rest after such a harrowing evening.


	3. The Guardian’s Ring

The chirping of birds filled the air as Jexel approached the overgrown ruin, the warmth of the noon sun shining down on him. He saw an archaeologist wave to him from the towering, arched stone doorway of the entrance.

“Alright, mate!” the archaeologist called out, adjusting his hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. “The name’s Orlando Smith. It’s good to ‘ave you along!”

“Likewise, Mr. Smith,” Jexel replied, shaking Orlando’s hand as he stepped onto the green, mosaicked stone tiles of the ruin’s floor. “Have you discovered anything of note about this place?”

“Nothin’ much,” Orlando replied. “We don’t ‘ave a clue who built it. It’s definitely Guthixian, but the architecture almost looks like them Senntisten ruins back at the digsite.”

“There’s somethin’ odd about that pool of water though,” he said, pointing to a shimmering pool in the center of the ruin, a statue of a butterfly overlooking it. “Would you mind ‘avin’ a look at it?”

Jexel stepped over a vine sprawling across the floor of the ruin as he approached the pool. There was definitely something strange about it; despite all the flora covering the rest of the ruins, the water looked absolutely clear and pristine, like the magical fountains of the Wizards’ Tower. Perhaps the result of some kind of spell?

Looking more closely, he noticed a very faint glow at the edges of the pool, almost invisible in the sun, but there nonetheless. He picked up a stick and dipped it in.

The end of the stick seemed to disappear as he dipped it beneath the surface of the pool, and there was a near-imperceptible hum as a magical force rippled through the water around it. He dipped it in deeper, until only the very tip was above the surface, the rest of the stick seeming to simply vanish.

When he pulled it back out of the water, however, the stick was completely intact and did not even seem to be wet.

“Mr. Smith, you should see this,” said Jexel. Orlando seated himself beside the adventurer.

“What is it, mate?” he asked.

Jexel dipped the stick in again. “When I dip this stick into the pool, the end of it seems to vanish, and yet it reappears once it’s no longer submerged.”

“Ya don’t say!” said Orlando, staring wide-eyed at the pool. “What is it? Some kinda spell?”

“I think it may be a portal,” said Jexel.

“A portal?” asked Orlando. “You got any idea where it could lead?”

“There’s only one way we can find out for sure,” said Jexel.

Orlando nodded. “You’re the adventurer ‘ere. You wanna go first?”

“Very well,” said Jexel. He carefully extended a finger to touch the surface of the pool. Once he was sure it would not harm him, he slowly stepped inside, watching the waters wash away the world around him.

Suddenly, he emerged from the pool, finding himself in a spacious, windowless room, the ground covered in moss and cobblestone. Green light poured upwards from gaps in the floor, and there was something glowing in the center of the room, resembling a stone flowerbud, with a massive stone flower chiselled into the floor around it.

Looking off to the sides of the room, he saw some curious, vaguely circular statues, built from stone plates covering skeletons of wood. No, not statues. Golems. Two of them were moving towards him…

“Life form detected,” said one of the golems, its voice eerily monotone.

“Scanning anima signature… scan complete. Scanning physical profile… scan complete,” said the golem. “Life form identified. Species: human.”

“Warning: possible god follower,” said the other golem, its single, glowing eye staring him down. “Human life form carries symbol of god: Saradomin.”

A third golem approached, different from the other two. This one had two eyes and a face resembling a wooden mask. “Do not fear. You face no dangers here,” said the golem. Its voice sounded different from the others, less artificial.

“It is good to meet you,” said Jexel. “Might I know your name?”

“My name? My name…” the golem replied, lost in thought. “It has been so long; I cannot remember. What did the others call me? I had friends once, the snake and the insect…”

Its eyes seemed to light up for a moment. “Ah yes, of course! My name is Cres. It is good to see you, human; I have not had the pleasure of speaking to a living creature for so long. Unfortunately, we have little time for pleasantries.”

“Do you need help with anything?” asked Jexel.

“I do,” Cres replied. “I had hoped to find one untouched by the influence of the gods, but the Great Revision approaches, and we cannot delay much longer. The successor of the World Guardian must be chosen, and soon.”

“The Great Revision? The World Guardian?” asked Jexel. “I apologize; I don’t understand.”

“Take my circuit, human,” said Cres, handing Jexel a ring with intricate metal wires running through it. It bore a gemstone shining with a light that seemed to be pointing towards one direction. “Use it to seek out Guthix’s cocoon. If you are worthy, all will be made clear to you in due time.”

Before Jexel could ask any more questions, Cres vanished in a sparkle of green light.

**Author's Note:**

> This story could alternatively be titled "Jexel pokes at mysterious objects with shovels, sticks, and rocks."
> 
> Well, I've finally gotten around to writing about The Firemaker's Curse. I was pretty nervous about writing this, since I'm sure some people will probably be unhappy with my decision to kill off Char, but I do think it was the decision that made the most sense for my series, as it would not have suited Jexel's character to allow Char to simply leave with no consequences after she murdered two innocent people, and in all honesty, there's not a whole lot she actually does in later quests that Nex or Vindicta couldn't also do.
> 
> I hope I've been able to do her character justice in the short time she was in the series. I wanted to present her as a somewhat tragic, albeit still villainous figure. Hopefully the comparison I drew between her and the protagonist of the "Vengeance" saga from Daemonheim has helped readers sympathize with her without justifying her actions.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing the battle between Jexel and Char. The way the fight works in-game wouldn't have been very interesting to describe in a fic, as it consists mostly of Char slowly walking towards the player and punching them, with the occasional fire wall you have to dodge. Furthermore, the mechanic of the player dealing more damage to Char the more fires they have lit would not have suited Jexel's skill set very well. As a result, I had to come up with a whole new fighting style for Char, drawing on her past as a dancer. A fighting style as beautiful as it was deadly.
> 
> You have probably noticed that I cut out most of the puzzles in the quest as well, replacing them with a single puzzle inspired by the firemaking events at the circus. While puzzles can be fun to solve in-game, reading about Jexel solving them would have gotten old very quickly, so I decided to change things up a bit.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic! It's always a joy to be able to share my writing with others. Please consider leaving a comment telling me what you liked or disliked about this story so that I may improve as a writer. Additionally, if you enjoyed the fic, please consider giving it some kudos.
> 
> I look forward to continuing the series! You can probably guess what's coming up next.


End file.
